Gwens true father
by gwenlover123
Summary: As most of u know IM BAKK : So Gwens life was just her mom? WRONG! Gwen finds her dad and trys to figure out why he lft read to find out yourself or ELSE 0.e. R
1. My life

2 year old Gwen

"Come on Gwen say "Hi" come on you can do it",Gwens dad said

"Hi Dada",Gwen said

"Yea Emily"! Gwens dad yelled

"What", Gwens mom said

"Gwen said "hi dada". Gwens dad said with excitement.

Gwens mom sat down next to gwens dad waiting for gwen to say something but she just had a blank face staring at her parents.

"Uhh yea no she didnt say anything", Gwens mom said as she left.

"Gwen come on can you say "daddy is stupid!!", Gwens dad said while smirking.

"daddy is stupid",Gwen said.

"Emily!",Gwens dad yelled.

"what now!!!", Gwens mom said.

"Daddy is funny",baby Gwen said while laughing.

"I told you!!", Gwens dad yelled

* * *

16 year old Gwen ( GWENS POV)

"Gwen I'm going to work and I wont be back for a long time and I want you to know i will come back some day and i want you to

know that im not leaving your side ever even if you think I did i'm not I love you Gwen.  
-Your real Dad

"I love you to Dad",Gwen said to her self while reading her letter she got in the mail.

_"I wonder were he is hmm OH MY GOD!!!!"Gwen said_

_"**MAMA!!!!!! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT DAD IS IN JAIL FOR.........(**_Gwen looks at mail)**13 YEARS!!!!**

Gwen went to king county jail and bailed out her dad.

"Ok who are you". Gwens dad said

"Hi my name is Gwendolyn and I'm you now 16 year old daughter.

"Thats crazy I never had a kid.",Gwens dad Blake said

"You might think it is crazy but it is not I'm you real daughter here.",Gwen says while pulling out a birth certificate.

"I'll need more proof",Blake says.

"What more proof can I give you",?Gwen says.

"Fight me",Blake sys. (A/N incase you did'nt notice the are in the jail yard recess thing u know bak to da story yall!!!!)

"What"? Gwens says.

"The only way I can tell if someone is relaited to me is if they can fight now COME ON YOU WANA PROVE ME WRONG OR WHAT!!!",Blake says.

"OK OK gosh to get you to stop yellin at me gosh",.Gwen says getting in position.

Blake grabs Gwens shoulder while Gwen grabs Blakes hand and flips him over her shoulder pinning him to the ground. As Blake moves his hand to trip Gwen and has her in head lock then Gwen moves her leg to were she trips Blake then grabs the back of his neck and pulling his wrist in the air then Gwen notices something.

"What is this?", Gwen ask looking at the silver bracelet with a heart locket charm hanging on it.

"Oh that it is nothing", lake says getting up and walking away.

Then gwen started putting her wrist in her face then gasp.

"you know I have one just like it!!!!!" Gwen yells while running after Blake.

"I got it when I lost my dad." Gwen says.

Now they are in the cafiteria of king county jail While gwen eats hot cheetos Blake eats slop.

"Yo Blake looks like another slut falling for you!!!!!!" A muscular man said from a table in front of Blake.

"Hey Im not a SLUT!!!!!"Gwen yells angry.

"Yo Blake gonna let a Girl fight your battles for you!!!"The muscular man says while laughing.

"LISTEN YOU PU-"Blake was cut off by Gwen.

"NO LET ME I AM NOT NO REGULAR GIRL I AM A THOMAS AND ONE THING MY DAD TAUGHT ME IT IS THA A THOMAS NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT SO LETS SEE YOU PUT THOSE WORDS BACK IN YOUR MOUTH PORK CHOP"!!!!!Gwen yells.

"OK LETS FIGHT GIRLY!!!!"The man says.

Then Gwen suddelly ran out of the room and then she say her dad's cell and got an idea.

"HA I KNEW SHE DID'NT HAVE THE GUTS TO FIGHT ME!!!"The muscular man says while laughing.

"No she isnt a whimp and I should know I'm the one that taught her how to fight". Blake says

"Oh really then fight me tough gut come on!!!!!!! Oh I forgot you can't because you silly bracelet will get ruiened you little-",

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH",Gwen screaming cut him off.

THen the muscular man fell and behing him was Gwen with a silver meater base ball bat panting her hair a mess.

"Hey can I see your bracelett"Gwen ask blake.

"Yo put the bat down and we can talk". Blake says with his ands for protection.

"No I mean look". Gwen says taking his bracelet and opening it and taking her neckalae and opening it it has a picture of her dad in her locket and a picture of Gwen in his bracelett then the douo look at eachother wide eyed.

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER OH LALA READ AND REVIEW TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ELSE JUST KIDDING OR WAS I JUST JUST KIDDING O.o

* * *

So pplz I know you didn't her from me in like you know forever but hey im bak If you have any ideas you know message me R&R me or something ok thx buh bye oh yea and R&R :-)

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**

** FEEL THE BUTTTON, **

** LOVE THE BUTTON,**

** CLICK THE BUTTON!!!!!**

**P.S SORRY FOR COPING THAT FROM SOMEONE L0LZ I HAD TO!!!**


	2. Pain and Suffering

Hey guys I updated from a nice guy who reveiwed me Logan is awsome ya Logan this chapter goes to you!!!!!!!!!

After thier eye opening discovery and Blake kissing Gwen on the forhead,cheek ect.  
Then they talked about their lives and such then Gwen brought her dad home with her.

Gwen: Mommy I'm home and a speciel friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gwen said winking)

Emily: Gwen if it is another dead raccoon im gonna-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Blake your back!!!!!

Blake: THank Gwen she payed my money bill pay jail thingy any way were is Derek?

Derek their 19 and a half year old son came out in a black tank top and jeans with rips in the wholes in the knees came out and well we know what happens when a 19 year old son and a father reunite.  
(A/N Ok Ok Ok I am so sorry but you know I just need a moment that was just so sad whaaaa hugh eak I'm sorry!!!!!!! BAK TO THE FANFIC!!!)

Derek: DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Derek ran up to his dad and pounced on him (A/N If you saw that one hannah montana episode ya u know what that looks like!!!)

Derek: I missed you Daddy!

Blake: I uh missed you to. Hey were are the other's?

And by others he means Gwens 3 other older bothers Jacob,Dawn and dmiccel (A/N his mane is soelled dmiccel and it sounds like michel so yea shut up ) and her 1 oldest sibline Stacy but her family call's her Poppy she is 27 Jacob is 18 Dawn is 22 and Dmiccel is 23.

Poppy: What is this a love fest Hi Daddy. (She said while going up hugging her dad)

While the family was reunited and Gwen talked about going to another season TDA well you know she had to under contract.

* * *

TDA

So Gwen and duncan were Best friends since forever until Courtney and Heather broke up and the challenge is to make a webshow and see which team gets the most hits and Gweb was paired with Courtney and Duncan was paired with Trent and Gwen had an Idea of a shot off the window cleaners pitch then Duncan copied (A/N sorry for all of the authors notes but I got this from Icarly so yea sorry)

Gwen and Courtney walked down the hall and met up with Trent and duncan.

Duncan: Thing

Gwen: Duncan

Courtney :Trent

Trent: Courtney

Gwen: Oh Look Katie Morgan!!!!!!

Trent,Duncan,Courtney: Where?!

Gwen ran out the window to the lower window cleaning stand.

Gwen: Ha I'm out here first I'm using this!

Duncan: Oh no your not!!!!!

Dncan climbed out on the window cleaning tool and started to shake it then it started to be really windy and Gwen was hanging on for dear life but what they did'nt know that their parents are waitching this.

* * *

HOME

Emily: Oh Gwen be careful!!!!!

Blake: Emily she is going to be fine

Poppy: Ha she better be!!!

TDA

Duncan: See Gwen it's getting windy go on inside!!

(HONK HONK HONK)

Gwen: NO WAY YOU GO INSIDE!!!!!

Duncan: YOU

Gwen: YOU

(THUNDER)

It started to rain hard and the wind made Duncan trip and press some buttons.

Gwen:WE'RE MOVING!!!!!!

Duncan: How ?!

Gwen: Press the buttons!!!

Now with Gwen and Duncan on the windon cleaning tool ( A/N YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL JUST CALL IT 'WCT' OK)  
Courtney and trent were inside the window watching then making sure they won't get hurt.

HOME

* * *

Poppy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GWEN BE CAREFUL!!!!!

Blake: Oh My God Im GOING THERE!!!

Blake was going to the studio lot ok you know wat (1 and a half hours later)

TDA

* * *

Duncan: Gwen If you apoligive I'll let you go inside

Gwen: ok you know what duncan I wont appoligize because you know why!!!

Duncan: WHY!!!!???

Gwen: Because ugh I HATE YOU!!!!!!!

Then on that moment the end Gwen was on tipped down and Gwen fell down and at the end gwen is hanging on the edge rail.

Gwen: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

HOME

* * *

Emily,Poppy,Dawn,Dmiccel and Jacob: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GWEN NO DONT FALL!!!!!!

* * *

TDA

Blake: Gwen hold on dont let go!!! (now at the window were Trent and courtney are.)

Gwen: WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LET GO!!!!

Duncan: Gwen dont worry I'm coming.

Gwen: OK!!

Gwen looked down from a 399ft in the air.

Gwen: ugh!!

Trent: Gwen Gwen Gwen hold on Gwen Duncan is coming.

Gwen: Like I have a choice.

Duncan:ok ok i'm not scared im not scared ugh GWEN I'M HERE GRAB MY HAND!!!

Gwen: Ugh I'm scared.

Duncan,Blake,Trent,Courtney: GWEN GRAB HIS HAND!!!

Gwen: ok!!!

Gwen grabs his wrist and Duncan grabs Gwens and Gwens other hand slips.

Gwen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DUNCAN DONT LET GO!!!

Duncan pulls Gwen up.

Duncan: Gwen what have you been eating?!

Blake: Be careful she ways 119 lb's!

Duncan: Thanks for the heads up!!!!!!

Duncan pulled Gwen up and they are now standing on the WCT ( yea didnt forget).

Courtney: HERE GRABS THIS ROPE!!!

Courtney threw a rope with a hook at Duncans head and he fell head first down the end were Gwen was previewly at.

Duncan:AHHHHHHHHHHHH GWEN HELP!!!!!

Gwen: OK!!!!!

Gwen grabed Duncans foot and started puilling until he was fully back on the WCT.

Courtney: SORRY!!!

Blake: TIE THE END OF THE ROPE AROUND YOURSELF!!!!!!

Gwen and Duncan: OK

Blake: OK ON 3 PULL 1......2............

Gwen and Duncan: 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They were pulling then up the suddenly ............

SNAP!!!!!!!

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER P.S DIS IS NOT THE END READ AND REVIEW SKABOOSH!!!!! =-D


	3. falling ,falling and more falling :

Hi again.

* * *

(A/N: WHAT UP WHAT UP I LOVE YOU ALL BUT NOW I HAVE A NEW RULE SORRY BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW)

SNAP!!!!!!

Duncan and Gwen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Gwen and Duncan were falling from like a million feet while screaming really loud Gwen stopped screaming and grabed Duncan and ripped Duncan's shirt off.

Duncan: Yo baby!!!!!! :D this is not the time or place to have se-

Gwen: SHUT THE FRICK UP DUNCAN

Duncan: Sorry but what are you AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Gwen grabed duncans wrist and had the shirt in some lasso thingy and griped a pole that was hanging.  
Duncan grabbed Gwen waist while they were hanging but unlucky they were on a hang gliding wire.

Gwen,Duncan: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Then they started laughing from the gliding then they saw a flyer saying 'TDA HAVING A SEQUEL'.

Gwen:What!!!!!!!! :-(

Duncan:I know we are going to crash!!!!!!!!!!! :-(

Gwen: No There is a suquel to TDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-(

Gwen and Duncan: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Duncan was still on Gwens waist while moving the hip was ripping off her skirt and Duncan was slipping.

Duncan: no no no no no no no!!!!!!!

Gwen's skirt was gone and Duncan was falling then Gwen moved her hand and was falling also.

Gwen: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Then weirdly they landed on a trampoline then back in the window.

Blake: Whoa?!

Gwen: Well we did it.

Duncan: Yea.

Gwen: Mmhm

Duncan: We are brave.

Gwen: Yea we didn't even cry.

Duncan and Gwen: (T-T) (T-T) (T-T)

Then Blake pushed them in front of each other and hugged and cryed.

Emily: Gwen!!!!!! :-D

Gwen: Mom?

Poppy: Gwen?!

Blake: Poppy?!

Poppy Dad?!

Miccel:Poppy?!

Poppy:Miccel?!

Miccel:Gwen?!

Gwen:...?

Dawn: I'm here!!!!!!!!

Gwen: Shut up!!!!!!!!!

Emily: Gwen I'm so happy your ok.

Gwen: Me to.

Duncan: Listen Gwen I'm sorry for whatever I did I really don't know what happened.

Gwen:I forgive you but you need to promice (A/N: sorry I don't know how to spell that!!!) not to switch my bath water with vanilla pudding.

Duncan: What?

Gwen: Don't what me you bit- Hmmm Courtney!!!!

Courtney: Yes O.O

Gwen: Whats wrong you seem a little bit JUMPY!!!!

That made Courtney jump.

Courtney: What jumpy I'm not jump-COMING!!!!!!!!

Courtney ran away.

Then suddenly the shandeler above Gwen was moving.

Gwen: Ha Ha ha Wim- Shadder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**To Be Continued..........**

**ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh cliff hanger DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!**

**SOOOO YEA R&R PLAYAS!!!!**


	4. CONTEST

**OK SO SORRY**

**BUT I JUST WANTED TO INFORM YOU I AM HAVING A FAN FIC CONTEST THERE IS A PICTURE OF DUNCAN IN MY PROFILE AND A GIRL IF YOU GUESS THAT GIRL THEN YOU WIN THE SPECIAL CONTEST OF HAVING A FAN FIC INTERVIEW WITH ME INTERVIEWING YOU !!! YES YOU SO YEA HERE ARE YOUR 10 HINTS**

**WAS ON TDI**

**WAS ON TDA**

**WAS ON TDM**

**4. SHE (had) BROWN HAIR**

**'S NOT ME L0L**

**THGINDIM**

**7. LOOK IN MIRROR TO UNSCRAMBLE THAT ^**

**IS HOT**

**LOST HER FATHER.**

**10. NO MORE HINTS!!!**

**SO YEA REVIEW THE ANSWER TO THIS STORY AND YOU CAN SEE THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE THX BYE!!**


	5. new story

(A/N OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THERE IS THIS CHIC THAT REVIEWED ME THE ANSWER TO THE CONTEST AND SHE WAS FIRST AND SHE GOT IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! I WONT TELL YOU THE ANSWER LOSERS ON WIT DA FIC

P.S IM MAKING A DUNCAN AND GWEN STORY WINK WINK LOOK OUT FOR IT!!!)

SHADDER!!!!

Gwen: OH MY GOD that was so close to hitting me!!!!

Courtney: Shoot!

Gwen: What was that courtney?

Courtney: What? nothing!

Gwen: Hmm?

(A/N OK IM SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY BUT I WILL STOP WRITING IT FOR A LITTLE BIT BECAUSE I AM MAKING A TRUE STORY CALLED "ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND FAMILY'  
IT IS A GWEN AND DUNCAN STORY THEY ARE BRO AND SIS SO YEA WATCH OUT FOR IT TTYL!!!!!)

('_') (.) 


End file.
